


Lady Phantomhive (Artwork)

by Phoenix_of_Athena



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fanart, Watchdog Elizabeth, pencil drawing, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: Art based on my fic Lady Phantomhive.





	Lady Phantomhive (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146506) by [Phoenix_of_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena). 



[](http://s1378.photobucket.com/user/Greenfire95/media/art/Lady%20phantomhive%20fanart%2003%20copy%20without%20signature_zpsknhjgvgb.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm the type of loser who draws fanart for her own fic. :D  
> (Please excuse the smudges, imperfections, etc. I only draw occasionally for fun.)


End file.
